


A Sure Cure For Insomnia

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: 50 Reasons to Have Sex [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Written for the 50 Reasons to Have Sex collection.Dean can't sleep and calls his best friend for some conversation.





	A Sure Cure For Insomnia

Cas’ phone rang. Glancing at the clock, it read 2:34 in big letters. Cas groaned and answered it.

“Hello?” He sounded terse.

“Cas? I can’t sleep.” Dean was whining.

“The fuck? It’s two thirty in the morning!” 

Dean sighed audibly. “I know, and I just can’t lay here anymore looking at the inside of my eyelids. Come on, talk to me.” Dean sounded so pathetic, Cas’ anger melted.

“What do you want me to talk about?”

“Anything, dude. You’re my best friend, just keep me company for awhile.”

Cas sighed, and ran his hand over his eyes. “Why can’t you sleep, Dean? What’s wrong?”

“That’s just it, nothing’s wrong. I just can’t get to sleep.” 

Cas thought for a minute. “Come over.”

Dean sounded shocked. “What? You want me to drive over there at two thirty?”

Cas smiled. “Yes, I do. It’s obvious that I’m not going to get back to sleep anytime soon, and it’s better than talking on the phone for hours. Just come over.”

Dean sounded much happier when he said, “Okay! Be there in fifteen.”

Cas got up and pulled on some sleep pants, and started a pot of coffee. He leaned against the counter with his legs crossed, waiting either for it to be done or Dean to get there.

As it turned out, the two events happened simultaneously. The pot beeped and there was a knock on the door. Cas went to let Dean in. Dean was wearing sleep pants and an old band T shirt.

“Thanks, man. I know I’m a pain in the ass sometimes, but you  _ are  _ my best friend.”

Cas just smiled at him and went to get them both some coffee.

They sat on the couch together, drinking coffee and chatting. Dean yawned. Cas looked at him.

“You think you can sleep now? You can get in my bed.”

Dean just shrugged. “Don’t know. But if I did, where would you sleep?”

Cas smiled wickedly. “In my bed.”

Dean’s eyes got big. “Uh, Cas…”

Cas stood up and grabbed Dean’s hand. “Shut up and come on.”

Dean stumbled along, being pulled by the hand by Cas. When they got to Cas’ bedroom. Cas turned on him and grabbed his shirt, pulling him close. He kissed Dean.

Dean’s mind was reeling. But he couldn’t help but kiss Cas back. He’d been fantasizing about this very thing for a couple of years now, but he never dreamed it would happen. He actually wondered if he was asleep in his bed and dreaming this. But then Cas’ tongue made it’s way into Dean’s mouth and he stopped thinking altogether. Cas pulled Dean’s T shirt off him and pulled down Dean’s sleep pants. He stepped out of them.

Cas pulled back, and Dean asked him, “What are you doing?”

Cas kissed him and said, “This.” kiss “Is” kiss “ what happens” kiss “when you wake me up.” kiss

Dean moaned, “Well, consider your sleep permanently disrupted.”

Cas led him to the bed and pushed him down. He scooted up and to the middle, watching Cas take off his sleep pants. His eyes went to Cas’ magnificent cock, which was standing at attention. He always figured that Cas was packing, but seeing it in reality took his breath away.

Cas crawled over him, and Dean reached up and pulled Cas into a filthy kiss. When Cas licked under his ear, he whined. 

Cas worked his mouth down Dean’s body, nipping, kissing, sucking marks on him everywhere. Dean was moaning and fisting the sheets. 

When Cas got to Dean’s cock, he simply licked the precum from the head and continued down. He sucked one of Dean’s balls into his mouth and then he pushed Dean’s legs far apart.

Dean lifted them, and Cas reached for the lube. He lubed up his fingers and pushed one into Dean. Dean hissed at the burn but it went away quickly, and he pushed back against Cas’ hand. 

Cas used his fingers expertly, rubbing Dean’s prostate every once in awhile and making Dean arch his back and groan.

When Cas finally had Dean worked open enough, he grabbed his cock and shoved it into Dean. Dean felt like he was being split in two, but if this was how he died, he was good with that. Thankfully, Cas paused and allowed Dean time to adjust,.

Being fucked by Cas was sort of like being caught in a tornado. He was rough and fast and hard, and Dean just loved it. He moaned and groaned and tried to talk, but all that came out was Cas’ name, over and over.

Dean knew he was going to cum but he couldn’t form enough words to tell Cas. He just came, harder than he ever had before. He shot cum all over himself and Cas. When his hole clenched, Cas came as well. He thrust through his orgasm, harder than ever.

At last, it was over, Cas pulled out and rolled onto his side. He pulled Dean into his arms and just gasped for breath.

When they both could speak, Dean asked, “Cas. Why haven’t we ever done this before?”

Cas laughed. “Been thinking about it for over a year. But I didn’t want to mess up our friendship.”

Dean was bewildered. “But now you do?’

Cas looked at him. “I’m tired of being just your friend, Dean. Besides, neither of us has even been on a date in almost a year. I figured it was worth a shot.”

Dean sighed contentedly. “I’m sure glad I couldn’t sleep, but now I feel like I can…”

“Oh no you don’t. I want a round two.”

Dean was fine with that.

 


End file.
